grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Kowaski
The wife of Mary Kowaski who had committed an affair with Julie. Early Life Born to Mr Kowaski and Mrs Kowaski who have Polish and Lithuanian heritage. He was brought up in Elysian Fields and even managed to get married to Mary Kowaski from a rather young age. The two were in love with Mary doing everything she can to please her husband however despite this Jason soon began to have an affair with Julie and also had other short lived affairs. The revelation of him having an affair with Mary is the last straw and she announces to Jason that she is leaving him and she leaves town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Mary moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Jason runs after her and pleads for her to come back. She refuses and gets help from Daisy, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose who shoo him off. Jason decides to end things with Julie much to her disbelief as she stills wants him. Mary Kowaski nearly commits suicide as she attempts to jump off a building in front of the town over the grief. Jason is stunned and wants to save Mary and proof to her that he has changed and is no longer having an affair with Julie. Mary jumps but Jason catches her convincing her he loves her and pulls her up to safety. She forgives him and the two rekindle their relationship. Meanwhile Julie leaves town after the town criticizes her vowing for revenge on the town she had grown to hate. Jason along with his wife Mary end up being accepted as members of the Church in Gracefield. Many are happy that Jason has repented from his ways and is now a born-again Christian willing to be a member of the church. However Miss Mint is one who is not happy by this. Being the self-righteous woman she is, she believes Jason does not meet the standards for the church despite him publicly repenting of his sin. Gary Robinson not happy with Miss Mint being judgmental calls for her own membership in the church to be questioned and after revealing she had no idea what the Gospel really is, she runs away from the church service embarrassed and wondering about her own salvation. Volume 10 Jason is among those participating in the mafia incidents as one of the five Mafia gang trying to exterminate the town during an event at the town hall along with Harvey Robinson, Ms Izodel, Ms Kelly and Damian Sante. He knowing that his wife was the doctor/angel and that she would save Jason at every opportunity he attempts a hit on his own life to remove suspicion. he then manages to get Del accused of the crime who was conducting the investigation and managed to get him sent to be executed after being accused of the crime. Jason then takes over the procedure and manages to get a few other people implicated and killed off after the town voted. Yet it is Quentin Smithe who manages to work out Jason's plan and manages to work out also Ms Izodel and Harvey Robinson are involved which are the last three to get as the other two were caught previously. It turns out however it is only them playing the game Mafia on their first Saturday games night. Volume 20 Jason and Mary Kowaski are nominated during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for the Power couple award which ends up being won by Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson. Volume 23 He is seen along with his wife with Daisy, Janet Herman, Mrs Ambrose, Mr Ambrose, Loretta, Sam Butcher and Jerri Butcher watching a play written by Melvin Humes which stars Sarah Butcher. This is when Nick Daco is there and ends up revealing to the audience by interrupting the play that he is a Christian. Everyone initially dismisses this but he explains what happened to him and asks Sarah for forgiveness. She forgives him as do everyone including Jason there welcoming back this prodigal home as he has given up the Hollywood lifestyle. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #4 The One About a Bank Robbery That Goes Wrong #4 Tale of Zeba Zeba tries to hold the bank hostage and steal all the money when Marge manages to swing onto the scene and bump him out of this universe. Jason is among those who are held as a hostage. #5-7 +11 The Affair #11 Tale of Jill Hickey He is among those at the press conference of Tessa Crab when she reveals that she is still with Isaac even after she had an affair with Chris Marquis. Jason who himself had an affair and repented from has an interest in this as he had been having an affair on his wife. #88 Queenie Did it! #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth Jason is among those who celebrate when it is revealed that Queen Elizabeth has become the longest reigning monarch. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge He is among those waiting to hear in a packed cinema who Mrs Goop's husband is in a live TV interview with Tracy Etheridge which is being shown everywhere after she had returned from disappearing. #106 I WANT A STATUTE! #106 Tale of Isabelle Romford Jason is sleeping along with his wife when Isabelle storms in and demands them to sign a petition in order for her to get her own statute of herself. As you could imagine they weren't happy at all. Season 1 Episode 16 Affairs of the Heart When Eric Gladville has an affair on his wife Gladice Gladville with Shannon, Jason and Mary advise Eric to stop having an affair and go back to his wife as he himself had an affair on his wife but regretted it greatly and went back to Mary with their relationship stronger than ever.